unofficial_inhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pi03048
Pi03048 (full name being Picard Zetrzeteoc), has been a member of the InHaven Server since the summer of 2011. During his time on the server, it has been Pi's mission to make server life more organized and easy to understand; though most of the time he usually fails at keeping things easy to understand.... As an Acorn After several attempts of getting onto the server (mostly from not understanding the "death upon connect bug"), Pi first set up shop near the acorn spawn of Nuttam. Though not making a house, he rather made a "temple" of sorts. This temple, was in honor of a legendary hero who planted oak saplings across the land. During his time as an acorn, Pi devoted to making the landscape around his temple more "natural" and so he often bonemealed the grasses, built ponds, and planted saplings in hopes that more animals would spawn. The only problem Pi had as an acorn was that he was never able to fish due to his bad wifi connections and sometimes server lag. Though as an acorn, Pi spent a week gathering resources before he entered into the acorn challenges, which he finaly decided to do when he met Martyn one day at the acorn spawn. As a Sapling It took two days but, Pi finally became a sapling. Though this was before the quiz, Pi didn't really know what to do when he first arrived in the Sapling world. The first place he visited was the captail city Comitatus. Though awed by the wonderous skyscrapers, Pi was still hoplessly lost. After reading through the policies and rules for each of the states back on the InHaven website, Pi chose the Frontier to set up his new base due to its lax building standards and low population. After wandering around for a few minutes, Pi found a naturally hollowed out grove in between two mountains. This area was perfect and he began to construct a new temple, in the memory of his old one in Acorn Land. Later.... In a few weeks time, his temple was complete and he flooded the grove with oak saplings so Pi decided that his next mission was to mine a tunnel that would connect the frontiers. Though it would be incredibly long and a strenuous job, Pi spent the next month or so mining and mining and mining as he didn't really talk to or befriend any of his other fellow saplings. Upon becoming a sapling however, Pi found out about the InHaven forums which, in the future, he would use to its fullest extents. Later.... After mining for many months, Pi had accumulated a massive amount of stone, stonebrick, and cobble. At first he tried selling them, but after several attempts of trying to make a trade sign and failing he gave up on that option. Then, there was a sapling in the chat who was asking if anyone had a lot of cobblestone. Pi instantly replied that he did and gave the sapling mass amounts of the stuff for no charge. The sapling who was asking for the stuff was none other than Red_blood162, who needed the cobble to outline the shape of his work-in-progress "obsidian sphere" and the sapling who picked it up was "fritzmaster" (now known as Wisonny). One day, by using DynMap, Pi figured out that Fritz and Red's construction site was in the Western Frontier near where he was, so Pi decided to trek across the land and meet up with the team to see if he could help. Finally arrived at the site and dropped off some stonebrick. at the time, Fritz and some other saplings were flattening the land and covering up ponds so Pi offered to help as he had nothing else better to do. Pi proved to be an effective worker and after an hour of hard work, he finally met Red in person (well in game). And though out the months, Pi was introduced to other saplings and opened up more, even meeting the server staff on platforms like Skype and Teamspeak. PROJECTS!!! Though out his Sapling career, Pi has managed and created many different "projects" in the name of Pi, Organization, and his independently founded agency, the Anti-Griefing Agency or the AGA (which, upon transfering to the new world, was renamed to the Anti-Grieving Agency Universal Community Outreach or AGAUCO). These projects were made possible to create and share though the use of GoogleDocs. Below are the links to the projects: *AGA Monthly Report for Blucorn City/Blucorn City Area Project = Discontinued *Unofficial InHaven Wiki Organization Chart Project *AGA Log Book Project = Canceled *AGA MOLTC-IH Project V1 and V2 **MOLTC-IH Plan E Project *AIH PALHIRIM Project *Johto League Battle Mapping Project = Canceled *Triadian&Co. Warp Mapping Project = Canceled *AIH Grand Market Value System Project = Discontinued WILL PUT IN LINKS LATER Category:User Bio